The Unknown Mystery
by Nueno Kyosuke
Summary: Kakashi assigned team 7 something that is questionable. Why is Kakashi assigning such dangerous training R&R please


Author's Note : This is the time writing fanfic on ffnet, so don't expect too much from me, please rate and review! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer : Naruto does not belong to me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a usual day as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke waited for hours and finally, Kakashi-sensei showed up.   
  
"You're late!" yelled Naruto and Sakura.  
  
"Well, I met Hokage-sama along the way and I was talking to him about... Never mind, let's begin the lesson for today." said Kakashi-sensei.   
  
"Today, you three will be working together as a team, I will be your opponent as you three have to plan out how to defeat me, if you're unable to do so, all you three will go back to the academy. Also, your teamwork better be good or I'll rip you three apart, I warned you, I'm not holding back today." said Kakashi-sensei as they stared at him in surprise.  
  
"But, Kakashi-sensei, that's too dangerous" said Sakura. "Bring it on!" yelled Naruto, who got hit in the head as the voice replied "Goddamn you Naruto! Do you want to die or something!?"  
  
Kakashi-sensei ignored all that and said "Ready, Start!" as they ran and hide in bushes and trees. Naruto showed up and yelled "Kage-Bunshin No jutsu" and 10 Narutos ran and attack Kakashi-sensei, he didn't seem to care at all, besides he was reading his come come paradise book. When the Kage Bunshin Naruto reached him, he attacked them easily one by one were gone in seconds, Naruto gasped in surprised and hid himself once again.  
  
"You total moron, do you think he will fall for that so easily?" Sasuke to Naruto.  
  
"Urusai datte baiyo (Shut up!)" replied Naruto in low-voice  
  
"Urusai, Naruto! (Shut up, Naruto)" yelled Sakura in whispering-voice  
  
Naruto got pissed, jump out, and once again "Kage-Bunshin No Jutsu" this time, only 5 Narutos appeared. Kakashi-sensei once again killed all the clones in seconds and he said "Naruto, is that all you can do?" Naruto was mad and he ran up to Kakashi with the kunai, attempted to attack him but failed as Kakashi-sensei went behind Naruto and he was doing the hand posture which Sasuke knew what it was, and in surprise, he yelled "Naruto! Kakashi is using Chidori! He's behind you!"   
  
Sakura gasped in surprise but Naruto replied "Don't worry, he won't get me with that." Naruto was done with his hand posture but no one recognized it, then Naruto yelled "Rasengan!" as he turned behind and attack with his Rasengan. Kakashi-sensei was surprised as he blocked it with his Chidori causing big explosion in that area.   
  
"Naruto!" Sakura yelled is surprised as Sasuke hid there, without a word, he was stunned and couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
Both Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were panting, Naruto could barely stand up. He was exhausted but Kakashi-sensei stood up and said "I didn't know you could use Rasengan, only Yondaime and Jiraiya could use it, great job, but Naruto, you have to do better than that." Sakura and Sasuke and Sakura jumped in as Sakura used Bunshin No Jutsu and attempted to attack him but failed and he attacked Sakura but Sasuke came up and take the attack and that sent Sasuke flying and crashed into a huge tree, and he was outcold.   
  
"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled, She was never this mad before, "KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHY? THIS IS NOT LIKE YOU!" yelled Sakura as she started crying. Both Naruto and Sasuke were outcold and bleeding. "WHY? Because this is your final test and if you pass it, you will be promoted to a special Chuunin." replied Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi was getting ready to attack Sakura when he was done with his hand posture. "Fire-ball No Jutsu" Kakashi-sensei yelled as big fireball came out of his mouth and was heading straight to Sakura. Sakura thought to herself "This is the end.." as she closed her eyes  
  
Surprisingly, she was alright and was not at all hurt, she slowly opens her eyes and saw the hero who saved her, it was Naruto. "NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she saw him bleeding but Naruto said "Sakura-chan, I will never let anyone hurt you and you know that." Naruto could no longer stand it and ... "Kage-Bunshin No Jutsu" as countless of Narutos came up just like when he used it to defeat Mizuki. Sakura saw 10 Narutos used Rasengan and attacked Kakashi, although it was not a direct attack, he was already half dead. The rest of Narutos attacked him but at that exact moment, Sakura and Naruto heard someone said "Ohayo." As they turned around, they saw Kakashi-sensei! "THERE ARE 2 KAKASHI-SENSEI?" both of them yelled in surprised.  
  
"What are you talking about? and Naruto, what are you doing with all these Kage-Bunshins?" asked Kakashi-sensei. As Kakashi looked at them, he noticed there's someone else that looked exactly like him or maybe transformed into him.  
  
"What is going on???" yelled Naruto. "NARUTO, SAKURA, SASUKE! that guy is a fake, I'm the real Kakashi" said Kakashi...  
  
Everyone looked in surprise, not knowing what to do....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note : It sucks, doesn't it? =( 


End file.
